Love is a Battlefield
by Katarina Hyuga
Summary: En el famoso Código de Hammurabi, existía, que si se hacía daño físico o moral se pagaba de diversa manera, plata, trigo, vino. Si el daño era menos grave, un robo, te cortaban la mano. Sin embargo, en el Antiguo Testamento, existe la ley mosaica referida a la Ley del talión que dice: Ojo por ojo, diente por diente. Un principio judío... que él estaba dispuesto aplicar.
1. Prólogo

Bien, esta historia no es nueva, de hecho, es la que le debía a un buen amigo. Se la prometí, (de hecho más bien perdí en una pinche apuesta con él y por eso ando quemándome el cerebro), sin embargo, espero que le guste, tanto a él como a todo aquel que la lea.

Sin más me retiro y doy las indicaciones de siempre.

Por favor, sean CREATIVOS con sus comentarios, que sean LARGOS, que se noten que han leído.

**A**claraciones:

Narración.

— Diálogo. —

— _Pensamientos. —_

**A**dvertencias:

OoC en los personajes.

OC's.

Situaciones sexuales implícitas-explícitas.

Lenguaje inapropiado o soez.

**G**énero: Romance | Drama | Angst.

**C**lasificación: T | M.

* * *

**L**ove is a Battlefield.

Prólogo.

.

‹‹ _Uno se enamoró nunca y ese fue su infierno. Otro sí y esa fue su condena. ››_

.

Robert Burton.

* * *

El amor es el sentimiento más dulce, noble y hermoso, esa sensación que te invade el cuerpo, te emociona y te hace temblar. Esa que hace que sientas como si en tu estómago anidara un montón de mariposas. Te hace volar cuando le miras. Te impone una inexplicable emoción.

Una mirada que despierta un sinfín de sensaciones y emociones en tu interior, que hace a tu ser saltar hasta lo más alto de la conmoción. Que te hace soñar… Sonreír, reír y llorar. De felicidad, de alegría y dicha. De gozo…

Pero, nadie dijo que el amor sería fácil, que fuese únicamente cosas buenas y dichosas. O, correspondido. No. A veces puede no serlo…

El amor puede ser una bendición, con la más grande de tus alegrías…

… O una maldición…

Como la más grande de tus penas…

Un arma de doble filo, más peligrosa que una víbora y más mortal que un revólver. Nadie le informó que el amor podía ser así, que podía ser totalmente hiriente, doloroso…

Que el suplicio podía ser tan intenso que podía sentir su piel desgarrándose, cada tejido, cada músculo… Deshaciéndose… Y la forma era lenta, dolorosamente paulatina y lacerante, que provocaba que a sus pulmones les faltara el aire, que la vista se le nublara hasta ver borrones y le generaba un deseo más allá de la aniquilación.

Cualquier otra emoción se quedaba corta con este sentir.

Sientes como si la vida te succionara de a poco, como si la sangre saliera de los poros cual agua fluyendo por el sudor de todo el cuerpo. Mancillándote la piel, creando así un nuevo suplicio.

¿Cómo esa linda sensación podía generar tantas negativas?

Una tortura.

Así podía clasificarla.

Lágrimas emergían de sus ojos, iris que perdieron la vida desde hacía ya un rato. Las gotas saladas caían sobre su ropa, sus mejillas empapadas por ellas y su maquillaje corrido. El delineador formaba un río negro desde sus lagrimales hasta su barbilla, creándole un aspecto deplorable.

Sus ocelos reflejaban su espíritu atormentado y su alma quebrada…

Así se sentía, tan quebrada como una muñeca de porcelana tirada al piso con violencia e intención de ser pisoteada.

Una muñeca que no encontraba sus pedazos para poder reconstruirse de nuevo. Ni un solo retazo con el cual unir su destrozado corazón.

Las manos en su pecho no detenían los latidos dolorosos. Ese maldito sentimiento que la ahogaba no se iba por mucho que lo deseara. Sus hombros se agitaban, un gimoteo se formó en su garganta y emergió de sus labios como un quejido doloroso, previo a una gran agonía.

Un lamento desgarrador…

¿Por qué, por qué le sucedió eso a ella? ¿Qué hizo para merecérselo?

Sonrió, irónicamente ante esa pregunta tan tonta.

No. No podía hacerse la víctima ahora. Lo sabía. Lo tenía merecido, sabía perfectamente las razones por las que todo eso sucedía, simplemente no quería aceptarlo. Esa no era su naturaleza… Pero era egoísta, caprichosa. No le gustaba perder, no le gustaba equivocarse. Jamás le gustó. Aunque en el fondo sabía, que ese era el peor de sus errores.

Más ya no importaba. Ya nada nada importaba. Lo único que deseaba es que ese terrible dolor se fuera, desapareciera de su pecho y dejara de anidar en su mente. Que su corazón dejara de sufrir las embestidas emocionales que su cerebro no dejaba de darle, recuerdos, simplezas…

No quería sentir, no quería vivir… No así, no deseando morir.

Sus gimoteos aumentaron, a tal punto, que se le hacía difícil respirar. Las lágrimas no le daban tregua y corrían por sus mejillas libremente, sin obstrucción. Galopaban por su rostro cual caudales por el río. Sus hombros no dejaban de estremecerse, al igual que el resto de su cuerpo.

Dolía. Y dolía mucho.

Más que una herida real, algo carnal.

Miró hacia la cama, donde un revólver calibre 38 descansaba, cargado. Caminó, tambaleante y con manos temblorosas lo tomó, lo miró detenidamente, quitó el seguro. La mano tiritaba, su respiración se agitó y entrecortó mientras sollozaba.

Cerró los ojos…

… Y…

… No lo hizo…

Era demasiado cobarde, aunque sabía que no le dolería. Lo pensó mejor. Un disparo del revólver haría mucho escándalo, alertaría a todos en la casa y ella quería discreción.

No. No quería hacer eso. No fastidiaría a más gente.

Visualizó el lazo que acompañaba al revólver, o por lo menos, donde hasta hace unos momentos reposaba… Sonrió con mordaz, por primera vez pensaba en todo.

Era irónico que la primera vez que usaba la cabeza, fuese precisamente para cegarse la existencia.

Tiró el arma al suelo y tomó la soga con mucha más determinación que lo hizo con el revólver. Cierto, sus manos temblaban como gelatina, pero no mermaba la decisión que estaba tomando. Increíblemente, se encaminó hacia el único lugar que soportaría su peso en una caída. Su armario.

Ahí había una barra de acero que sostenía las perchas, su clóset era tan amplio que el peso de todas sus prendas equivalía al doble del peso de su cuerpo. Era alto, no tanto como para que le costara hacer el nudo pero si lo suficiente como para dejar su cuerpo suspendido unos centímetros.

Se subió en un pequeño banco, con movimientos torpes y emitiendo sollozos, ató la soga a la barra, gimoteos que luego se convirtieron en lamentos. Llevó el nudo a su cuello, asegurándolo a su alrededor.

Sus lágrimas no se detenían, no dejaban de bañar sus mejillas, su ropa… Sus labios resecos por la deshidratación.

— **Creo que esta vez… Sí te encargaste de hacerme pagar, todo el daño que te provoqué… —** sonrió con tristeza, le dio un golpe con el talón al banco.

El sonido de la madera contra el piso, creó un eco en la hasta ese momento silenciosa habitación. Su cuerpo quedó suspendido, flotando en el aire.

Calculó mal. Su nudo fue bien hecho pero no lo presionó lo suficiente como para que al caer su cuello se rompiera. No. Por el contrario. Su cuello no se fracturó, sin embargo, no hizo el menor intento por liberarse… Su cuerpo se balanceaba de una lado hacia otro, despacio, como góndola… El aire comenzó a escasear, y como era de esperarse, la angustia hizo su aparición invadiéndole el cuerpo. Sus manos empezaron a ponerse pesadas, sus pulmones intentaban desesperadamente atrapar oxígeno, su garganta ardía…

Movió sus articulaciones inferiores en un desesperado intento por zafarse de todo, pero fue en vano. No consiguió ni que su cuerpo se tambaleara para ningún lado.

Abrió la boca, procurando coger aire, pero solo acrecentó su agonía. El aire carecía en su sistema, en su cerebro. Lo que comenzó a nublarle la vista volviéndola borrosa y distorsionada. Sus oídos zumbaban como si tuviera un colmenar de avispas anidando en ellos. Sentía la cabeza hinchada, a punto de explotar.

Su visibilidad pasó de borrosa a escasa, fue agotándose poco a poco hasta solo distinguir sombras, unas siluetas tenebrosas que se acercaban a ella, con sonrisas afiladas y perversas…

Había llegado la hora…

… Y ella dibujó una sonrisa en sus labios…

… Una sonrisa mortal…


	2. Adaptar

Sin más me retiro y doy las indicaciones de siempre.

Por favor, sean CREATIVOS con sus comentarios, que sean LARGOS, que se note que han leído.

Y, se me había olvidado, pero si van a hacer comentarios ofensivos o despectivos, mejor ahorrénselos. Sin comentarios OFENSIVOS ni INSULTOS.

**A**claraciones:

Narración.

— Diálogo. —

— _Pensamientos. —_

**A**dvertencias:

OoC en los personajes.

OC's.

Situaciones sexuales implícitas-explícitas.

Lenguaje inapropiado o soez.

**G**énero: Romance | Drama |Angst.

**C**lasificación: T | M.

* * *

**C**apítulo 1

‹‹ _La vida es muy traicionera y cada uno se las ingenia como puede para mantener a raya el horror, la tristeza y la soledad. ››_

.

Arturo Pérez Reverte.

.

**A**daptar.

* * *

Fastidiado.

Así se sintió desde el instante que tomó aquel avión a Konoha. No era algo de todos los días, como que si le gustara tener que pasar así casi 18hrs., de vuelo… ¡Y sin escalas!

Odiaba viajar, y mucho más los viajes largos en los que por razones personales no podía dormir. Ni siquiera descansar a gusto. Ya que, al contrario de la mayoría de personas, los viajes en avión le quitaban el sueño.

¡Ni su laptop le ayudaba!

Y de paso, hacía un frío del demonio. Sus manos estaban entumecidas, y ni siquiera había pisado el País del Fuego. Lo que era relativamente irónico. Ya que en lugar de hacer un calor del demonio, hacía un frío del carajo que le helaba hasta los huesos y todo lo que se pudiera mover en su cuerpo.

¿Lo peor? Seguía ahí, sentado esperando por sus maletas, las cuales debieron haber salido hacía ya, ¡una hora! Lo que significaba que llevaba ya más de dos horas. Estaba seguro que Sasuke ya se había ido y lo dejó tirado a su suerte.

¿Qué más podía esperar? ¿Qué fuera amable, quizá?

Sin embargo, lo mejor era eso, ya que cuando a Sasuke Uchiha se le hacía esperar en vano… Su actitud se tornaba de una forma en la que, si alguien estaba cerca de él aun con su carácter habitual… Con este prácticamente huías despavorido para no tener que topártelo en ningún lugar. En pocas palabras, si lo tolerabas con su indiferencia, irritado simplemente querías ahorcarlo. Y para él, era mejor perderse en algún lugar de la ciudad, lanzarse desde el puente más alto y colarse entre las llamas infernales que estar cerca del Uchiha menor. Auguraba más placer que al lado de Sasuke…

Ok, tal vez estaba siendo un poco exagerado, pero la verdad es que tener a ése Uchiha irritado no era una buena compañía. Mejor un maniquí, te sentías menos solo y más seguro.

20min después, las maletas le fueron entregadas, quiso gritar ¡aleluya!, pero lo único que conseguiría sería que lo vieran mal y seguramente que lo mandaran a cita psicológica. Así que hizo lo que mejor sabía hacer, tragárselo. Caminó sin prisa, al final nadie lo esperaba y ya había perdido mucho tiempo en espera como para apresurarse ¿no? Unos minutos más que le demorara en llegar a la salida y tomar un taxi no supondrían nada más.

Error.

Groso y craso error…

Casi se paraliza ante la figura diabólicamente endemoniada que vio en cuanto pisó la salida de la sala de espera… Tenía los brazos cruzados y una mueca horrible, que espantaría hasta el más valiente.

¡Satán lo había llegado a traer!

**— ¿Sabes cuánto tiempo llevo esperándote, dobe?**

Oh no, ese tono de ultratumba no podía ser bueno…

**— Tengo dos horas y media esperándote aquí. —** reclamó.

**— ¡Vaya, Sasuke! Creí que tus padres te habían enseñado a saludar. —** bien, exageró en lo que pensó. Pero el Uchiha tenía una cara de los mil demonios, ¿qué más podía pensar?

**— No estoy para tus ironías, dobe. —** advirtió.

**— Ni yo para tus reclamos. —** lo ignoró, junto al tono de aviso **—. Si quieres reclamar, ve a hacerlo con los de la seguridad del aeropuerto.**

No había tenido un buen viaje, no pudo dormir, ni siquiera descansar un poco. La comida del avión era pésima. En resumidas cuentas, no había comido, dormido y no se había podido asear debidamente en prácticamente 24hrs. Lo que le hacía sentirse sucio e incómodo.

Él también estaba irritado, lo suficiente como para ignorar el malhumor de Sasuke.

Por supuesto, éste no dijo nada, solamente resopló fastidiado, dio media vuelta y se encaminó hacia la salida del aeropuerto sin siquiera ayudarle con alguna maleta.

— _Maldito teme… Por lo menos hubiera tenido la amabilidad de ayudarme con mis maletas. _

Mientras arrastraba las dos maletas, el bolso de mano y el de la laptop. Masculló un par de maldiciones más y finalmente siguió el mismo camino que Sasuke tomó, tan rápido como le fue posible…

.

.

.

15min y un sinfín de quejas después…

Se encontraban en su departamento. Un pequeño estudio en un edificio modesto, no pordiosero pero si con lo necesario para sobrevivir. Tampoco era lujoso, como estaba seguro su _amigo_ esperaba que fuera.

Claro, para ser un Namikaze… Solo tenía lo necesario e indispensable. Nada ostentoso, banal o costoso; aunque su familia se empeñó y desvivió porque gastará lo que quisiera en lo que quisiera.

Sonrió. Sin quererlo verdaderamente.

El pensamiento de las veces en que su familia le pidió volver, que regresara a su casa. El único problema… Es que ya no tenía casa, un hogar al cual volver… Eso se acabó, hacía ya muchos años… Él ya no tenía un hogar, ni siquiera una familia funcional… Todo se desintegró, se arruinó. No. No fue así.

Lo arruinaron…

Lo que conllevó a rehusarse incontables veces a sus peticiones de regreso, no era que no los quisiera, no que no deseara verlos. No. Al contrario, lo ansiaba muchísimo. Sin embargo, volver, suponía un gran sacrificio. Y sobre todo, un gran y doloroso recuerdo. Partes de su vida pasada que intentaba no recordar… Amaba a su familia, eso era claro, pero eso no significaba que deseara volver al lugar en el que se sintió esclavo y preso de sus sentimientos y pesares, de su propia familia y de su dolor.

Tomar la decisión de irse no fue fácil, era solo un niño… Un niño que no sabía nada de la vida más que el hecho de vivirla preso de miles de sentimientos dañinos y exacerbación insípida. No conocía la libertad, hasta que se liberó de aquellas cadenas que lo hundían. Aunque primero tuvo que tropezar para apreciarla de verdad.

Luego la apreció.

Aprendió a ser independiente, a tener su espacio y libertad. Eso era algo que ahora su familia no le podía quitar, bajo ningún término.

**— ¿Cuándo irás a tu casa?**

La pregunta de Sasuke lo sacó de sus caóticos pensamientos rompiendo el hilo y la secuencia que llevaban estos.

Dejó las maletas reposar al lado del sofá beige de la sala. Observó a su mejor amigo, que aún tenía fastidio plantado en su iris, lo que le conllevó a poner los ojos en blanco.

**— Se supone que este fin de semana. Tengo muchas cosas que arreglar aun en la universidad y no sé cuánto tiempo me tomará. —** contestó, sin mucho interés por tener que ir a _esa_ casa.

Sin mucha ceremonia tomó asiento en el sofá, Sasuke lo siguió ocupando el sillón individual de la izquierda, pegado al ventanal que se abría al balcón.

**— Aunque es mucho más seguro que Shion comience a presionar, de hecho, me sorprende que no haya empezado aun… —** mencionó.

**— Y supongo que la vas a ignorar. —** secundó el Uchiha.

Naruto sonrió.

**— ¿Qué comes que adivinas? —** la sonrisa se ensanchó, un tanto sardónica **—. Quiero tranquilidad unos días, antes de someterme a todo el interrogatorio.**

**— Hmp. Lo supuse. —** agregó sabihondo, enseguida, lo miró de una extraña forma —** ¿Qué te hizo volver?**

**— Tan directo como siempre… —** murmuró, nuevamente con una sonrisa e hizo una negación con la cabeza **—. Mi _padre_ y yo teníamos un acuerdo… —** un deje de melancolía se le escapó al mencionar a su progenitor **—… Debía terminar la secundaria allá y comenzar la universidad aquí. Pero me lo salté e incumplí el trato, hice tres años de universidad de mi carrera, me dio un ultimátum hace unos meses… —** pausó, recordarlo no le era para nada grato** —. Tuve que volver. —** dijo solamente, se encogió de hombros sin darle importancia, omitiendo el verdadero significado y razonamiento de todo aquello.

No obstante, Sasuke no se destacaba por ser idiota. Al contrario de su amigo, era demasiado inteligente como para saber que era algo sumamente grave o demasiado serio, para que Naruto volviera. Sobre todo, cuando ya había jurado no hacerlo.

Su mente comenzó a barajar posibilidades, desde el dinero hasta algo muy personal, en lo que posiblemente no querría ahondar, pero le parecía lo suficientemente importante como para dejarlo pasar. Y no podía preguntarlo ahora, el Namikaze no se lo diría o pondría una excusa. Como estaba acostumbrado a hacer desde hacía mucho… Con frecuencia, desconocía a la persona que tenía enfrente, no se parecía en nada a aquel chico hiperactivo y soñador que conoció alguna vez… La vida, los golpes y el dolor lo cambiaron.

¿Qué le habría pasado allá en Suna?

No quería socavar más en eso, por lo menos, no de momento. Ya luego lo sabría y vería como lo ayudaría. Miró su reloj de muñeca, tuvo que mascullar una maldición antes de mirar a su rubio amigo, que le sonreía de manera burlona.

**— Sakura te matará. —** canturreó Naruto, muy divertido con las muecas que hacía Sasuke.

Quien no dudaba que eso podía ser posible, Sakura Haruno podía ser el mismo demonio cuando quería. Y esa fuerza bruta que poseía… Lo mandaría al hospital cualquier día de estos.

**— Es tu culpa dobe, si no te hubiera esperado no estaría retrasado. —** respondió, aprisa, levantándose de su cómodo asiento para dirigirse a la puerta.

**— Ya te dije que no fue mi culpa, teme. ¡¿Es que es tan difícil de entender?! —** profirió con exageración, Sasuke gruñó y el rubio sonrió más ampliamente.

Sacar a Sasuke de sus casillas con esas exageraciones era fácil, tanto que llegaba a generarle una diversión enfermiza y lo hacía tan seguido como podía. El Uchiha abrió la puerta y masculló un par de maldiciones antes de irse sin despedirse, solo escuchó un _hmp_. Lo que significaba: _nos vemos luego, dobe_. En lenguaje Uchiha.

Ni bien la puerta hizo su sonido al cerrarse, aquella sonrisa que esbozó desapareció, enseguida soltó un suspiro. Se puso de pie con estudiada lentitud y se dirigió al balcón de su departamento. Abrió la puerta de cristal corrediza para poder salir. Caminó unos pasos más y se recargó sobre el concreto del balcón, posando sus brazos cruzados sobre la base en busca de apoyo.

Su iris azul se paseó de un lado hacia otro, tenía una hermosa vista de la ciudad iluminada. Miles de casas y edificio alumbrados con luces de brillantes colores, de la misma forma lo estaba el cielo nocturno con una hermosa luna reinante, bajó nuevamente la mirada. Pocos árboles alrededor, era una ciudad concurrida y grande. La capital del País del Fuego tenía poca vegetación alrededor, más no quería decir que no la poseyera. O a lo mejor a él le pareció que habían muchos más árboles cuando se fue…

Aupó su mirada nuevamente en el cielo, tan negro como un manto de obsidiana parecía engullirlo de alguna manera. El sonido de los autos, las bocinas y la gente caminar, pasó desapercibido cuando se incrustó en el murmullo del viento y la negrura estelar. Solo él, el murmullo y el silencio. Nada más.

Contempló como una nebulosa gris que tapó momentáneamente a la luna, un manto amplio y transparente que no lograba opacar su luz. Soltó otro suspiro, se sentía fuera de sí, ajeno ahí… El bullicio volvió a él, sin previo aviso, lo aturdió un momento y parpadeó para ubicarse.

No estaba en Suna, estaba ahí, en Konoha. Su país, su gente, su origen. Entonces… ¿Por qué se sentía ajeno a esa ciudad?

Odiaba la idea de tener que volver, y ahora que estaba ahí, odiaba el hecho de que lo obligaran a volver. Extrañaba Suna, su tranquilidad, su calor, su paz… Cosas que estaba seguro ahí no iba a encontrar.

**— ¿Preocupado?**

Una voz femenina se abrió paso entre aquel cúmulo de pensamientos y ruido, mental y físico. Una voz conocida, dulce y compasiva.

Sonrió, esta vez con sinceridad y se dio la vuelta…

No parecía sorprendido de la interrupción, ni de la presencia de la hermosa fémina que se encontraba bajo del marco de la puerta corredera. La hermosa mujer, estaba enfundada en un modesto vestido color crema que se le unía al cuerpo como segunda piel. Poseía un discreto escote en V, que resaltaba considerablemente sus senos sin llegar a lo vulgar.

**— Naruto, deja de mirarme así o comenzaré a pensar que sientes una insana atracción por mí. —** añadió, graciosa.

Claramente, aquellos ojos azules recorrían su cuerpo sin descaro. Sobre todo, centrándose en sus piernas torneadas y descubiertas.

**— Nunca la he negado. —** contestó él, con sinceridad.

La mujer soltó una pequeña risa, rompiendo el silencio momentáneo. Dejó su lugar debajo del marco de la puerta y se acercó a él haciendo resonar los tacones de sus sandalias.

**— ¿Hace cuánto que estás aquí?**

**— El tiempo necesario como para saber que no podía salir. —** contestó, astutamente la mujer.

**— Ya veo. —** musitó el rubio, retomando su posición en el balcón.

**— ¿Qué te pasa?**

No pasaba desapercibido que Naruto se sentía incómodo, intranquilo, por alguna o varias razones que aún no se decidía a mencionar.

**— No quiero estar aquí. —** respondió, tajante y franco **—. Pero _papá_ ha sabido jugármela… No puedo negarme, no si _ella_ depende que yo esté aquí, no si depende de mí… No podía negarme a volver. —** comentó, con el ceño fruncido ante el hecho de que su padre supiera manipularlo y melancólico al darse cuenta que en ese preciso momento estaba en un callejón sin salida **—. Puedo perjudicar a muchas personas si me niego a estar aquí, _ella_ es una, y no me perdonaría que algo le pasara por mi culpa.**

Volteó el rostro hacia su acompañante, sus ojos azules lucían angustiosos y con el brillo de la rabia bailándole en la pupila. Sus sentimientos eran encontrados, se veía sin salida, por lo menos, de momento…

Ambos se miraron a los ojos, azul contra gris plata. Ella quería ayudarle, le brindó una solución para no volver, pero él tomó lo que creyó conveniente. Además… Había algo más…

Así que lo única que su compañera logró esbozar fue una sonrisa, dulce y comprensiva, que pudiera brindarle algún especie de alivio en ese momento de atribulación.

**— Lo sé. —** corroboró, pasiva y comprensiva.

Seguido, hubo un parco y cómodo silencio. Que solo fue roto por el sonido de los grillos y el murmulló de una suave ventisca, seguido de la poca afluencia de vehículos y personas en las calles. Luego, la voz del rubio se abrió paso para llamar su atención.

**— ¿Entrarás en la universidad?**

Le miró, de una forma que podía decirse sensual. Aunque ella lo vio como una especie de mirada esperanzadora, aunada a la sonrisa jovial llena de entusiasmo. Con frecuencia, se le figuraba a un niño en el cuerpo de un hombre de 23 años.

**— Mi traslado ya está hecho.**

Le dijo ella, ocasionando que su sonrisa fuese aún mayor.

¡Un momento! ¿Cómo había dicho?

**— ¡Oye! ¿Cómo es que no tuviste problemas con tu traslado y yo sí? —** reclamó, indignado.

Ella rió ante el puchero que en esos momentos dibujaba el rubio.

**— Por tus faltas. —** respondió **—. Y porque hice todos los trámites a tiempo y tú lo dejaste para última hora.**

Naruto bufó y se cruzó de brazos como niño haciendo berrinche.

**— Pero me aseguré de que lo agilicen, así podrás entrar sin contratiempos.**

La posición de Naruto cambió, y sus ojos brillaron como dos luceros.

**— ¡Eres la mejor! —** profirió, abrazándola con cariño y emoción.

**— Debo irme. —** articuló, cuando él por fin la soltó de su abrazo de oso, éste la miró sin comprender —**. Tengo algunos asuntos que atender y ya voy retrasada.**

**— Son casi las once de la noche, ¿a dónde irás?**

**— Te lo diré después.**

Lo evadió, eso solo podía significar una cosa… Sin embargo, no tenía la menor intención de abordar el tema y hacer la conversación más larga, además, la retrasaría más. Aunque eso no significaba que no supiera hacia donde se dirigía.

**— Ten cuidado. —** susurró, una petición muy preocupada y sincera, no le gustaba en lo absoluto que saliera a altas horas de la noche, mucho menos sola. La fémina únicamente esbozó una sonrisa despreocupada **— ¿Regresarás?**

La mujer negó paulatinamente.

**— Es mejor así, Naruto. —** habló, delicadamente **—. Pero te llamaré para avisarte que ya estoy en casa.**

Lentamente se acercó a él para depositar un beso en su mejilla, sin embargo, en el proceso, Naruto ladeó su cabeza unos milímetros, consiguiendo así que ésta le besara en la comisura de los labios…

Ella se separó instantáneamente de él, aunque no lo suficientemente lejos para marcar distancia. Las respiraciones tuvieron una leve agitación, superficial, rápido. Al igual que los latidos de los corazones. La fémina lo miró, sorprendida de su atrevimiento, el sonrojo en sus mejillas lo denotaba. De la misma forma que lo poseía Naruto en las suyas.

**— Ya lo sabes. —** afirmó el rubio, en un murmullo suave, tenue. Acariciando gentilmente su mejilla sonrosada.

La hermosa mujer no dijo nada, únicamente parpadeó impresionada y se alejó, gradualmente. Se giró grácilmente sobre sus talones y encaminó hacia la puerta corrediza, pero se detuvo en el marco de nuevo y giró medio cuerpo para visualizarlo otra vez. Naruto la observó expectante.

**— Me olvidaba… —** habló, en voz baja y endeble **—. Lo que me pediste está en tu habitación, sobre la cama. Espero te sirva. —** recuperó su tono.

Namikaze sonrió agradecido.

**— Gracias.**

La fémina le devolvió el gesto y realizó un asentimiento de cabeza, enseguida retomó su camino y lo dejó parado recargado sobre el balcón, mientras observaba el lugar que hacía instantes ocupó su acompañante. Lo último que escuchó fue la puerta al cerrarse.

Sonrió de nuevo, ¿qué haría él sin esa mujer? Seguramente, hubiese terminado como aquel fatídico día en que la conoció.

Agitó la cabeza, respiró profundo y decidió marcharse a su habitación, realmente necesitaba despejarse un poco, asearse y descansar. Tendría una semana llena de tareas, entre ellas, evadir a su familia.

Sería una larga semana… De eso estaba seguro.

.

.

.

Emocionada, nerviosa, excitada, preocupada… Pero sobre todo, ansiosa.

Tenía un cúmulo de emociones incrustadas en el cuerpo como el pegamento, y cada una se disparaba a su antojo. _Él_ regresaba, volvía después de tanto tiempo y ella moría por verlo de nuevo. Hacía tanto que se fue… Tantos años sin verlos.

Si era cierto se comunicaban por vía telefónica o redes sociales, el internet por dicha era una buena arma para mantenerse en contacto con aquellos que querías, con los que te importaban. Sin embargo, no era lo mismo. No podía verlo, ni tocarlo. No sabía si en realidad estaba bien o solamente le mentía sobre algo para no preocuparla, no tenía manera de comprobarlo.

Eso sin contar que eran pocas las veces que hablaban por chat, muy pocas. Más de alguna vez él hizo hincapié en que no tenía mucho tiempo, pues su universidad le consumía por completo y su carrera no era fácil. Lo que le demandaba mucho más tiempo del requerido. Algo que terminaba pasándole factura con su agotamiento.

Pero ahora nada de eso importaba. Su tío le comentó hacía unos meses que él regresaba. Fue tanta la emoción que todo lo demás se le olvidó, tanto que hasta pensó en que le daría un ataque de asma, (de nuevo).

Una gran sonrisa afloró en sus labios, sus ojos carmesí tomaron un brillo intenso.

**— Naruto… —** pronunció en voz alta y sin miedo.

De solo pensar en él, su corazón latía acelerado tanto que creía que se le iba a escapar por la boca, su rostro enrojecía tanto como su cabello, su respiración se aceleraba y su estómago protestaba contra todo eso contra las mariposas que revoloteaba, lo que le provocaba náusea y un deseo irrefrenable de vomitar.

Eran los nervios. Un pensamiento de él y su cuerpo colapsaba a punto de un paro cardíaco.

Así como el inexplicable sentimiento que el embarga todo el cuerpo, tan cálido como el sol y abrasador como las llamas ardientes que le recorría todo su anatomía. Y eso solo podía explicarse de una forma.

Un amor inexplicable y prohibido.

Ese era un pequeño detalle, aunado al hecho de que era algo secreto. Algo solo entre ella, su corazón y su consciencia. Debía esconderlo, tenía que mantenerlo así. El sentimiento en su interior ya era inevitable. Lo supo desde que le salvó la vida, desde que estuvo siempre ahí para ella. Desde que no la dejó sola, hasta que sucedió aquella _tragedia_… Algo que aún no se explicaba, ni sabía cómo pasó. Simplemente pasó.

No obstante, aquella emoción nunca desapareció. A pesar del tiempo y la distancia, lejos de acortarse y olvidarse se reforzó y unió aún más. No lo comprendía, simplemente lo sentía. Y eso es algo que no se puede evitar, los sentimientos son emociones ingobernables. Solo lo percibes y ya, está ahí por más que te quieras deshacer de ellos.

Algo incontrolable.

Que se cultivó en la niñez, creció en la adolescencia y al pasar de los años con la distancia. Un océano los separaba, pero para ella era un simple charco que apartar, el cual se podía pisar y pasar. Así de simple.

**— ¡Karin, Shion está aquí! —** gritó su madre, desde el pie de las escaleras del primer piso.

¡Lo olvidó! Su prima pasaría por ella para la consulta médica y luego para ir de compras, se le había olvidado que tenían una salida ese día.

**— ¡Voy mamá, dile que me espere un momento! —** vociferó, apresurada.

Más valía bajar pronto o su prima la mataría, (figurativamente hablando), aunque estaba segura que de ser posible lo haría.

Ató su cabellera rojiza en una coleta alta, acomodó sus lentes y su ropa, para bajar _'corriendo'_ las escaleras, rogaba que sus pies torpes no la botaran de nuevo. Y en lugar de ir a una consulta, iría por un yeso… Suspiró, salió de su habitación decidida a no quebrarse ningún hueso.

Si no, toda la espera sería en vano, y ella no estaba dispuesta a esperar más por verlo. No. Ya pronto lo vería, muy, muy pronto.

Con una renovada sonrisa bajó las escaleras y se dirigió hacia la sala, dispuesta a disfrutar el tiempo que tenía con su prima. Ya más tarde tendría tiempo para pensar en Naruto, por ahora, lo mejor era divagar.


End file.
